


Mistletoe

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: Legends Of TomorrowCharacter or pairing: CaptainCanary or RogueCanaryPrompt: Mistletoe

  Prompts are open here until December 20th





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).



No crew member would confess to hanging the mistletoe from the ceiling of the bridge of the Waverider. And even odder, Gideon wouldn’t come clean as to whom had hung it. The most amusing part was Amaya attempting to corner Rory under it and kiss him. So far she hadn’t succeeded, but she was getting more determined. The last time, Rory had thrown a look at Sara, clearly wanting permission for something. The current captain shook her head slightly in reply and his shoulders sagged.

Over the next few days, Mick had to become sneakier about ducking Amaya as she continued to attempt to corner him under the mistletoe. Sara continued to be more amused by it than anyone, but Leonard found himself wanting to use his cold gun on the woman. No woman from the forties should be _that_ aggressive.

As Sara lay between the two men that night, she commented, “You know there’s one way to get Amaya to stop.”

Leonard was lying closest to the wall, preferring to have his back to it, and be able to see all of the room. Mick liked being able to sprawl too much for the other two to be willing to allow him to sleep anywhere but on the outside. Sara, as the littlest and the lightest, slept in the middle and quite often ended up on top of the two men. “What’s that?” Leonard asked as his fingers trailed down her bare arm.

“Mick should stop ducking the mistletoe,” Sara commented.

“Hey!” Mick protested.

“I didn’t say stop ducking Amaya,” she corrected. “I said stop ducking the mistletoe.” Sitting up a bit, she laid out her plan. By the time she was finished, both men were smirking.

 

Mick swaggered onto the bridge the next morning, knowing that Leonard and Sara would already be there. Gideon had alerted him that most of the rest of the team was also on the bridge; the only one missing the new guy… the history guy.

As soon as Mick reached the mistletoe, Amaya headed towards him, but Sara was already up out of the captain’s seat where she’d been sitting. “We’ve really got a problem,” she drawled, her tone rivalling Leonard’s for its dryness, “with you trying to touch something that doesn’t belong to you.”

With a grin, she reached for Mick who settled his hands on her ass, lifting her so she could easily kiss him. She was expecting just a brief kiss like they’d discussed, but Mick took advantage of having her off the ground and slipped his tongue into her mouth, mapping it. When he set her back down, Sara was breathing heavily.

Before the rest of the team could comment, Leonard stepped up, sliding a hand behind Mick’s head and resting it on his neck. He pressed his own lips to the other man’s before turning to Amaya. “Hands off.” He pressed an even briefer kiss to Sara’s lips before sauntering towards the exit.

“What’d I miss?” Nate asked as Leonard passed him. He glanced around. “Did something happen?”

The team seemed too stunned to answer him.

Sara made her way back to the captain’s chair. “Gideon? Please make sure that mistletoe disappears.”

“Absolutely, Captain,” the AI replied. “Although I’m not sure how.”

“Just get it done.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m unclear,” Amaya said, “are pairings of three common in your time?”

Nate tried to figure out why the former (current? damn time travel) Justice League member had cornered him with her question. He attempted to look stealthily around to see if there was anyone to save him. “What?” he gulped. “I mean. Yes? No? I don’t… Pairings are two… so… No?”

Amaya looked confused. “Then how would one refer to the captain, Mr. Snart, and Mick?”

“Um, very carefully?” Nate suggested. When Amaya glared at him, he said, “I don’t know; I’m a historian, not a psychologist.” Throwing his hands up, he proclaimed, “And that joke is wasted on you.”

Even more confused now, Amaya explained, “I did not realize I would be infringing on anyone’s relationship when I tried to make my intentions clear for Mick.”

“I don’t think anyone did. I doubt anyone saw that coming.”

“Well, maybe next time you should ask,” the icy cold drawl came from behind them and the two newest members of the Waverider crew whirled to face the sound. “Not everyone likes to broadcast their conquests.”

“I did not know there was someone to ask,” Amaya attempted to explain.

Leonard pushed himself away from the wall, without removing his hands from his pockets. “Now you do.”

 

Sara looked up from her book as Leonard let himself into the captain’s quarters. “Were you scaring the newbies?”

A slow smirk spread across his features. “Not scaring… exactly.”

Mick’s eyes cracked open, but he didn’t move his head from where it lay on Sara’s thighs. “Yeah. Scaring is my job, Blondie.”

“Just making sure new girl is clear on the facts of the ship,” Leonard said. Comfortable in the room with his two lovers, Leonard stripped off his outer layer to leave himself in just an undershirt. He crawled into bed next to them, settling on the other side of Sara. “Wanted to make sure there were no other _mistletoe_ standings.”

Both groaned at his awkward pun and Sara turned her attention back to her book as Mick closed his eyes. After a minute, Leonard closed his own. With that issue settled; there was no reason not to take advantage of the down time. They didn’t have enough as it was.


End file.
